


【一莲幽梦】妻子的惊喜

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 新婚夫妇文学
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 4





	【一莲幽梦】妻子的惊喜

因公出差多日的豆原一成终于得以回到自己温暖的小家，一按门铃就听到自家夫人熟悉而可爱的奶音。  
“来啦～是旦那回来了吗？”  
川尻莲，因为是男性身份所以不必改姓，目前是豆原的合法伴侣。他只开了一道门缝，躲在门后偷偷催促着。  
“快点快点！”  
“做什么呢，莲，为什么鬼鬼祟祟的……”  
豆原好奇地打开了们，在看到莲不好意思地垂着头，把双手背在身后的扭捏样子时，下意识的迅速关紧了家门。  
老婆这么可爱的模样怎么能被别人看到！莲应该是有精心做过等待他回来的准备，他只穿着灰色的毛衣，裸露着大腿，因为天冷，又穿了他常用的白色及膝袜子，踩在玄关的地毯上。  
“嘿嘿，是惊喜啦，从现在开始，一成必须把眼睛闭上哦！”  
莲慢悠悠地说着，帮豆原挂好外套，放好包，就从他的身后捂住了豆原的眼睛。  
“啊，难道是做了什么好吃的吗？”  
豆原只能顺着他的意思，有些笨拙地往前走，莲的手心是温热的，柔柔地贴在他的眼睛上，因为身高的些许差距，估计此刻也看不见前面的路吧。  
“不能告诉你，马上就知道了啦。”  
豆原根据记忆摸索到了厨房，闻到了味噌汤的香味，莲也放开了手。  
“你看，这是我这几天努力的成果！”  
“莲，居然会做团子了？”  
案板上放着颜色各异的糯米团子，形状不是特别圆，但是因为是莲做的，就显出一种稚拙的可爱。  
“怎么样，快尝一尝吧？”  
莲拿了一个嫩绿色的团子送到豆原嘴边，豆原这才发现莲的脸上还沾着糯米粉，满怀感激地吃到嘴里，只能感到幸福满足的感情在蔓延，豆原黏糊糊地抱着莲，被灰色毛衣包裹着的纤细腰肢不过盈盈一握。  
“好好吃哦，谢谢你，莲……”  
“也没有很难做哦，我特意问了妈妈做法。”  
“是吗，嗯，虽然团子很好吃……”豆原的手慢慢地探进莲的毛衣里，“不过现在更想吃掉莲。”  
“哈哈，好痒啊……不行，吃完饭再说好不好？洗澡水也给你放好了，嗯……不要闹了，まめ……”  
莲软绵绵地喊他“まめ”的时候，豆原总是会激动得难以自持，他立刻变本加厉地顺着莲的侧腰往上抚摸，从背后亲吻莲泛着清香的身体。  
“莲，明明就是故意穿成这样，想要诱惑我……”  
“嗯嗯！不可以舔耳朵……啊，那里不能碰的……”  
豆原宽大的手掌直接碰触到莲纤细的身体，温暖光滑的皮肤表面也带有吸附的魔力，莲的毛衣里什么也没穿，粗毛线的纹路应该会摩擦得很痒吧，豆原的手指不意外地碰触到莲胸前已然硬起的小小肉粒，只是轻轻地按压几下就收获了莲动情的呻吟。  
“为什么里面没有穿？”  
“因为……因为总会被脱掉的啊……”  
豆原掀起他灰色毛衣的下摆，把莲的身体正对着自己，他的嘴里还留着团子馅料的豆沙甜味，莲顺从地抬起头被他深吻，调皮的舌头扫过口腔每一处地方。  
“まめ……好甜……”  
“莲也很甜哦。”  
豆原并没有脱去他的毛衣，只是把衣服撩到胸前，就这样舔舐着莲的肌肤，并且用大大的眼睛向上观察着他的表情。  
“呜……まめ、不要看着我…好害羞……”  
豆原的右手向下，捏住了莲挺翘的臀瓣，像揉面团一样地动作着。  
“故意穿成这样…还会害羞啊，莲……”  
豆原故意拍了一下那白白的肉团，莲的身体随之而震颤，在食物的香气中震荡出美妙的余波。  
“呀…讨厌，まめ…不要打我……”  
“那莲希望我怎么做？”  
豆原稍微一使劲，莲就被他抱起来，坐在了厨房的流理台上。  
“在这里不行…まめ我们去卧室吧？”  
莲可怜兮兮地请求着，豆原置若罔闻，抬高了他的大腿从膝盖往上亲吻。  
“可是吃东西的话只能呆在厨房里呀。”  
“会弄脏的……不可以……”  
“不会的哦，莲很干净，又很香甜。”豆原的手指抵住了莲腿间微微颤抖的穴口，“原来还为了我准备好了……”  
“本来…想的是吃过饭之后再……”  
莲不好意思地想要并拢双腿，豆原留在他腿根的湿吻痕迹因为蒸发而有点凉。

灰色的毛衣布料层层堆叠，充分扩张过的秘处也泛着同草莓一样的颜色，豆原的手指探了进去，周围的软肉谄媚着覆了上来，死死绞缠住手指。这几年的工作让豆原的指节生出了一层薄茧，略硬地抵在那里，带着让莲心跳不已的硬度。  
软化得差不多之后，又加了一根手指，稍长的中指可以碰到莲生得很浅的敏感点，豆原轻轻搔弄着那里。  
“唔…まめ……”莲难耐地缩起长腿，白袜子的触感纯情又恋人，他款款扭动腰肢，“好舒服啊……”  
豆原用另一只手爱抚着他的性器，前端因为对腺体的刺激而不停地流出透明的热液。指尖与情色的尖端那里拉出一条煽情的细线，绕着柱体流下。  
豆原并不着急扩张，他已经伸进了三根手指，在能够顺畅地进出莲的体内，确认过没有问题之后，这才试着将自己插入。  
莲总是被他的耐心打败，忍不住催促道，“快点……”  
“刚才还说不行的，真是任性啊，莲？”  
“因为想你了才会这样……”莲在桌上伸展开纤细美妙的身体，双腿面向他主动地打开，露出那已经被手指玩弄到熟烂通红的穴口，“まめ…进来吧……”

完全勃起怒张的欲望，丝毫不留情地破开内壁挺入到最深处，粗硬的耻毛碰到了莲敏感的会阴。  
“啊…好深……”  
莲不禁叹息出声，他的尾音被迫拉长，显示出他的飨足，莲穿着白袜的脚一下一下地勾着豆原的后背，像猫咪的肉垫在和主人游戏。  
被温暖潮湿包围，这几天的疲惫和寒冷尽数消解。  
“莲……”  
豆原正慢慢地打开他的身体，莲不得不攥紧了他的衣服，因为厨房狭窄的空间没有让他依靠的地方，光洁的桌面被紧密结合的私处不断涌出的液体弄脏了。  
“会不会太硬了，莲？”  
“……哈哈，まめ指的是哪里？”莲睁开被情欲迷蒙的双眼，轻笑着抚摸着自己的小腹，那里好像有着被豆原的性器顶出来的弧度，“如果是说这里，那就很硬哦……”  
“莲……”  
豆原突然发狠地抽插数下，莲的调笑声不得已吞了回去。  
“啊唔……まめ…不行了……”  
腺体被刺激碾压的太舒服，前面的精液缓慢地流了出来，莲软下了腰肢，拽着豆原衣服的手也无力地松开了。  
“果然这样还是不太舒服吧？”  
“……啊？有点…”  
莲恍惚于初次高潮之中，又被豆原从台上抱了下来，如果不是豆原支撑着他的腰，肯定要软下去倒在地上。  
豆原抱紧了莲的腰，小声地说。  
“就在这里站着做吧？”  
“……嗯？”莲勉强用手臂支撑住上半身，看到流理台上纵横的湿痕和透明的体液，他才觉得今天是不是做的太过火了，豆原没等他开口，就从背后高高地抬起莲的一条腿，从后往前贯穿进去。  
“啊啊！这样…不行……ま…め！まめ……”  
莲被他突然地侵入，刺激到连声呼喊，他们结婚以来一直都采用保守的做爱方式，像这样在厨房里用如此大胆的体位还是第一次。结合的部位完全暴露出来，还在酸软的腰身在豆原坚实的手臂中化成一滩，莲还能感觉到有体液顺着穴口，正缓慢地往下流淌。  
“莲，喜欢吗……”  
豆原用力按住他的后腰，用着快要把莲揉进自己体内的力道，他们严丝合缝地结合在一起。  
“喜欢，喜欢まめ…啊……啊啊……”  
莲只能死死地用手抓紧流理台的边缘，忍耐着身体的酸痛和快感呻吟着，味噌汤就在他们旁边，已经被煮开了，发出了更加诱人的香味。  
莲的腰窝那里还留着以前被掐过的痕迹，这让豆原想到他们每一次激烈的高潮。他总是控制不住手的力量，掐紧莲的腰防止他逃开。  
这次也是同样，不过莲已经没有机会逃开了，他纤细的脚腕被豆原牢牢地抓在手心里，随着最后几下猛烈地顶弄，豆原顺畅地在莲湿热的体内高潮，他们重重的喘息声合在一起，莲的腿因为长时间抬起，一时还无法并拢，豆原退出去之后，白色的精液顺着莲的腿根蜿蜒流下，甚至渗入到袜子的边缘。  
他颤抖着彻底软倒在冰冷坚硬的流理台上，灰色的毛衣被揉皱成乱七八糟的样子，搭在身上也遮不掉被丈夫充分疼爱过的痕迹。

“まめ…好坏……”莲努力不让自己滑下去，“我没力气了！”  
“可是，不是莲先诱惑我的吗？”豆原帮他整理好衣服，又把味增汤关了火，尝了一口，“这个，也很不错呢。”  
“那是当然了。”莲得意地说，他回过神来看到桌子上的湿痕，又脸红了，却还是强撑着说，“……今天是まめ打扫厨房哦。”  
“嗯，所以莲就先去卧室休息吧。”豆原上前来托住他软绵绵的身体，把人横抱起来，“我过会把饭送给你。”  
“那个，现在不能躺在床上……我要洗澡！”  
“啊，是不是放好了洗澡水啊？那就一起洗好了。”  
豆原满面笑容地抱着莲转去了浴室的方向。

End


End file.
